


I May Have Said Yes

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Flirting, Okay my mom read it over, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but it isn't I swear, could be read as cheating, she says to tag for "emotional infidelity" so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets get spilled at weddings, occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Have Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Aaron and Eliza's exchange in the workshop version of "Schuyler Defeated" and I was like "sweet Jesus Christ on hIGH this is perfect" and started shipping it. Unashamedly, at that.
> 
> ~Hunter

The wedding had mostly quieted down, and everyone had started to bundle up to face the blistering cold outside; this winter was a harsh one. Some family members and Alexander's friends had stayed behind, trying to draw out the festivities through the night, or at least a little past midnight. Eliza had been sitting with Angelica and Peggy while a table over, Alexander was with John, Hercules, and Lafayette, all drunk and making fools of themselves. Their loud laughter did drown out the sweet strings and flutes of the quartet playing, but it put a smile on her face to see him so happy. 

 

Eliza had been looking at Alexander in so much adoration she hadn't even noticed a (very) late guest walk through the door and make his way over to Alexander's table. 

 

“Hey, Eliza- is that Aaron Burr?” Peggy nudged her. Eliza blinked herself out of her daze and observed the man more carefully. The dark skin, the warm eyes, the little hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

“I do believe so… Angelica, do you know?”

 

“That's him, alright. Did you invite him, or Alex?”

 

“We invited him, yes. Aaron said he was going to try his hardest to make it to the wedding, and I guess he did,” Eliza grinned. Truth be told, she had wanted to meet him again; he was the first friend to her husband when he arrived here, and he was a charming and put-together man in general. He was opposite in every way to Alexander, but there was a something about him that made everyone drawn to him. 

 

As she got caught up in her thoughts again, she didn't feel the tap on her shoulder from Aaron. It took Peggy nudging her arm for her to snap out of it, and she turned and saw Aaron holding his hand out for her to take. 

 

“May I have this dance with the bride?” Aaron asked surely and calmly. “Don't worry, I've already asked your husband if I could,” he added with a hearty chuckle, one that made her blood pump a little faster and harder in her veins. 

 

“You may, Mr. Burr,” Eliza said as she stood, gathering her skirts and taking Aaron's hand in hers. 

 

“Please, Mrs. Hamilton, it's just Aaron,” he said as he led the two of them to the mostly-empty dance floor, and the quartet began to play a slower, almost more romantic song than before.

 

They shared an embarrassed giggle over the song change, and Aaron said, “I didn't plan this.”

 

“We'll make do, Aaron, it's just a song,” Eliza assured him with a kind smile as she guided his free hand to her hip. They started to slowly dance to the song, and Aaron spoke up. 

 

“You look absolutely stunning tonight, Mrs. Hamilton. Truly a beacon of light on this winter's night.”

 

“You're much too kind, but I would be foolish to disagree with you,” Eliza replied as she slightly ducked her head to hide her blush. “And if we're going by first names, please call me Eliza.”

 

“Alexander's lucky to have you. He's often told us how smart and charming you are,” Aaron continued. “How beautiful you are.”

 

“You really know how to flatter a lady, Aaron Burr,” Eliza grinned as she shook her head. “I bet all the women line up for you.”

 

“That would be a sight. I've one girl that my sights are on, but she's married.”

 

“Should I be afraid you're going to whisk me away?” Eliza asked in mock surprise as Aaron turned her in a circle, her turquoise skirts swirling around her and her sheer veil fanning out with her long, dark hair. 

 

Seeing her in that moment tugged something in Aaron's chest. The candicity of the moment and her absolute beauty was breathtaking, and made his brain momentarily stop working. 

 

“Oh, of course not, Eliza. It's someone else. But her husband is in the war, and she's afraid he may not return,” Aaron replied shakily, trying to form real words. 

 

“Sounds an awful lot like me, but if you say it's not, then it isn't,” she teased, a playful glint in her eye. 

 

“You know Eliza, if you ever decide your Alexander does not do you justice, then there's always me,” Aaron said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. 

 

“If you had gotten to me first, I may have said yes,” Eliza responded, batting her lashes over her twinkling, dark eyes. Aaron felt a hot blush rise on his cheeks; he hadn't expected her to respond in such a way. 

 

The song ended, and they broke apart. He took her hand politely, and kissed her knuckles lightly, the light brushing of his lips sending fire up Eliza's arm and into her chest. 

 

“I must go now, Mrs. Eliza Hamilton. It was a pleasure to have had this one dance with you, and I wish you and your husband a happy marriage,” Aaron told her as he gave her a slight bow and turned on his heel and exited the room. Eliza placed her hand over her heart and watched Aaron as he left the room with his long, manly strides, and just before he exited the door, he tipped his hat to her with a smile. 

  
A smile she'd remember until the day she died. 


End file.
